<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookbinding by BrutalPipeMurder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103731">Bookbinding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalPipeMurder/pseuds/BrutalPipeMurder'>BrutalPipeMurder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I decided to fuck around and find out, No beta. We die like archival assistants., Not sure if I'm gonna do anything with this, Weird Ideas I have, archivist!gerry, whoopsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalPipeMurder/pseuds/BrutalPipeMurder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhhhhhhh,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Gerry didn’t die in this AU, but Gertrude knew that Elias would kill her so guess what her old traumatising ass did. Forced Gerry to put her in the book, of course. Yep, now Gertrude’s in the book and Gerry’s the motherfucking Archivist, how fun.</p><p>*i hand you archivist!gerry*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bookbinding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh so. two posts in one day, i know but like.... archivist!gerry...............</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard grumbled to himself, listening to Gertrude rant to him about his responsibilities. He closed the book, putting his head in his hands. Of course, he could still hear her gruff tone yelling at him, but it was slightly muffled, and that’s just what he needs right now. He hears knocking on his door and lets out a loud sigh, shoving Gertrude into a drawer. She goes quiet. “Come in,” he called over to the door, shifting through his papers. </p><p>Elias comes in and Gerry sneers into his desk before turning around with a neutral expression.  The head of the institute stares back with a pleasant smile. “How goes the work, Gerard? I know it must be hard, without Gertrude to help you. You really should get some assistants.” The man spoke up.</p><p>Gerard rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. “It’s going fine and no,” the man replied, pulling a tape recorder from the drawer under Gertrude’s drawer. Elias had been trying to convince him to gather some assistants, but he didn’t want to subject anyone to this shit.</p><p>Elias frowned and moved closer to stand behind Gerry. “If you don’t, I’ll have no choice but to choose them myself. You need help down here, Gerard, don’t be stubborn.” </p><p>Gerry rolled his eyes again and looked at Elias, who was staring at him with those bright golden eyes. He knew it was unnatural but never mentioned it, as so many things were weird already. Eye colours weren’t important at this point. He grit his teeth. “Fine. How many?” He asked, his tone filled with irritation.</p><p>The shorter man smiled smugly. “Hm, about 4? Usually we only allow 3, but after the mess that Gertrude made, it must be harder, so choose four and get back to me. The deadline is tomorrow. I’ll provide you with some employees that may be able to help. Good day, Archivist,” the fucking dumbass twink replied smugly before exiting the room. As soon as the door closed, Gertrude had begun to speak again.</p><p>“You have to get Sasha. She was going to be a great Archivist, but we’re stuck with you, so might as well get some brains in your assistants,” the woman apparated as he took the book out of the drawer, ignoring the harsh sting of her words. He nodded silently and huffed as there was another knock at the door. He shoved Gertrude into her drawer again and decided to just get up to open it. If it’s Elias again, he’s going to fucking scream.</p><p>He opened the door tiredly, greeted by the face of another man. Not Elias though. He had tan skin and black hair and he was sporting a bright grin. “Hey, I’m here to hand you the employee things. Elias got me to bring them to you.” He spoke with a smile. Gerry stared at him for a second, taking the papers slowly. Since when did they start hiring attractive people?</p><p>“Ah, thanks.” He muttered, gathering the papers into a neat stack. The man seemed to be peering into the office, looking around the room. Gerry quirked an eyebrow at him to which the stranger chuckled a little.</p><p>“Sorry, but we don’t know much about the Archives, so it’s cool being down here. Oh, I’m Tim, by the way!” The man introduced himself and stuck his hand out to shake. He seemed actually excited to be down there. It was strange. Last time he checked, people were scared of having to come down into the Archives. Gerard shook it off and shook Tim’s hand.</p><p>“Gerard. Uh, Gerry, if you want,” he shrugged. Tim grinned, pulling his hand away.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Gerry! Well, I should probably get going, but I do hope you pick me to work down here!” How did he know…? And he was gone. Okay. That was… weird. Not the worst interaction he’s had with a coworker though, so he’s taking it as a win. He walked back into his office and sighed, taking Gertrude out of the drawer again. She huffed.</p><p>“So many visitors today,” she grumbled. Gerry chuckled and nodded. He wasn’t really a fan either. Not that he didn’t like people, he did, but he was… stressed right now and all of the hiding wasn’t helping it. </p><p>Yes, he was hiding Gertrude from everyone. To everyone else, Gertrude Robinson had gone missing and her replacement was her last remaining assistant, Gerard Keay. To Gerry, however, Gertrude Robinson forced him to skin her and do the exact same ritual his mother wanted to do. He shivered at the thought and picked up the list of employees. Gertrude was still mumbling in the background. </p><p>Gerard pulled out a notepad and a pen, looking through the employee list he was given. They all seemed pretty competent. He instantly wrote down Sasha James and after a moment of thinking, wrote Timothy Stoker. He let out a huff and looked through the others. Gertrude watched from over his shoulder. </p><p>She pointed at a tired looking man with the name Jonathan Sims. “Put him on the list,” she demanded in that quiet, yet commanding tone of hers. He huffed and wrote the name down. Now that Gertrude had chosen some sufficient assistants, she seemed uninterested. Gerard just but a random name down. Martin Blackwood, it is then. Gertrude looked disapproving but he just shrugged it off, standing up. </p><p>“I’m gonna go give this to Elias, I’ll be back,” he muttered, leaving the room without a second glance and locking it behind him. He didn’t want anyone stumbling across Gertrude’s ghost after all. He walked through the Institute. He got a few stares due to his style and weird tattoos, but he didn’t really mind. </p><p>The archivist eventually made it to the Head of the Institute's office. God, he hated talking to this guy. He knocked on the door begrudgingly and he heard a surprised hum from inside the room. He snickered at that. Didn’t expect it this early, Elias? A smile spread across his face. Okay, his day was just a bit better. “Come in.” Elias’s voice called from inside.</p><p>Gerry entered the room with the notepad and employee list in his hand. He lightly put them down onto Elias’s desk. “Here. These are the assistants I want,” he muttered grumpily. He wasn’t a fan of the fact that he was going to have assistants in general, but there he was. Elias smiled smugly as he read through the four. He looked only slightly surprised at who Gerry chose, but the goth was sure that it was an act.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll file the paperwork for their transfers. They should be ready to work with you by Monday,” the blond replied with a grin. Ugh, the fucking grin. Gerry felt sick. He hated that stupid, sick grin. It was a Friday, so at least he had two days to regret what he’s doing to these poor people. </p><p>He let out a sigh. “Okay,” and he left. He hated being so close to Elias. He always got an off feeling about him. He could hear quiet chuckling as he left and it made him make a face and sneer. He eventually got back to his office where Gertrude was waiting. She gave him a look and she pointed to the statements he needed to read. “Yeah, yeah…” he muttered, grabbing one statement and a tape recorder. He flicks on the tape recorder. </p><p>“Statement Christof Rudenko, regarding his interactions with a first floor resident of Welbeck House, Wandsworth. Original statement given December 12th, 2008. Audio recording by Gerard Keay, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>